


Gossip

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember, you can't tell a soul."</p><p>Ted held up his palm.  "Word of honour."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five.

**Friday, 9:43am**

"Thanks for meeting me so early, Debbie." Jennifer exhaled a frosty breath, adjusting her scarf a little tighter around her throat. The street was already alive with people busy with somewhere to be -- or someone to do-- but she took no notice. The frantic pace of Liberty Avenue was old hat to her by now. "I didn't mean to… what do the kids call it? Freak out?"

"I think they stopped saying that in 1992, Jen."

Jen closed her eyes briefly, hearing Deb's words but not really registering them. Her early morning visit to the loft just kept replaying in her head, over and over. All she had wanted to do was drop off some documents about the sale… and she got a lot more than she bargained for.

"The door was unlocked," she finally said, "but I just… I just never expected to see Brian's--"

"Wang?"

"I was going to say _attributes_," Jen huffed.

Deb laughed. "Come on, honey. You're not telling me that this was the first time."

Jennifer remembered her first visit to the loft. How could she forget? Justin was out of control, broken, shattered by the attack. And she hadn't known where to turn… except to Brian. When he had opened that door…

She flushed, and not just from the cold. "Not exactly."

"Then what's the big deal?"

"_My son_ was there."

"So?"

Jen looked at Debbie pointedly.

"Oh. Ohhhh." Deb gestured toward Woody's. "Drink?"

"Make mine a double."

 

**Friday, 12:17pm**

"Oh, would you stop queening out," Brian said reasonably. He glanced through a brown folder and slashed his signature on one of the forms before returning his attention to Justin. The hustle and bustle of Kinnetik was muted and distant through the closed door. "So your mother walked in while we were fucking. Big deal."

"Oh my _God_, Brian!" Justin ran a hand exasperatedly through his hair. "She's my mom!"

"Exactly. She's seen it before." He leered. "She's even done it before."

"Okay, I did not need that mental image, thank you very much. I have plenty of nightmares about her and Tucker as it is."

"Really? You should talk to someone about that, Sunshine."

"I'm sure it's perfectly normal for a son to -- this isn't about me! This is about my mother walking in the door when you had your dick halfway up my ass!"

"It was all the way up," Brian corrected. "And then halfway up. Then all the way--"

"Stop it!"

"And if you want me to be ready to leave tomorrow afternoon, you'll stop with the Oscar winning performance of Best Overwrought Ingénue and help me with these boards for the Cracker Barrel campaign."

Justin muttered under his breath before flinging himself into one of the plush leather chairs. He looked determined to continue his queen-out, but within minutes he was engrossed in making notes on how to improve the colour saturation in the ads.

Brian went through the copy with a red pen before looking up at Justin's bent head and studious expression.

"Who knows what kind of pointers she picked up." He smirked. "She'll probably thank us later."

Justin threw up his hands.

 

**Friday, 12:25pm**

Cynthia grabbed Ted by the tie as he shuffled by on his way to the photocopier. "Did you hear?" she hissed.

Ted smoothed his tie back down with a frown before catching the gleam in Cynthia's eye. "You have gossip?" he asked eagerly.

"Just between you and me--"

"Of course."

"_Apparently_, Mother Taylor walked in on Brian and Justin… in flagrante."

"You mean--" Ted glanced around to make sure they were still alone. A lowly copyboy was bent over the fax machine, but the coast appeared to be clear. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "While they were _doing it_?"

Cynthia scowled. "Who still says 'doing it'?"

"I have issues, okay? My therapist says it's completely natural. So they were--?"

"Fucking like wild monkeys," Cynthia confirmed. She leaned in closer to Ted, pressing her lips together and giving the copyboy a steely glare before continuing. "Justin sounds traumatized."

Ted nodded. "And I'm sure Brian is completely blasé about the whole thing."

"Well," Cynthia said, "he's Brian."

They shared a look.

"Remember, you can't tell a soul."

Ted held up his palm. "Word of honour."

 

**Friday, 12:53pm**

"Em, guess what?"

"Oooh, Teddy, I'm so glad you called! You remember that absolutely hunkalicious boy that we saw at Woody's last Thursday?"

"No," Ted replied. "Listen, Em--"

"You remember! He was wearing the skin tight purple muscle shirt, the one that showed off his scrumptious six-pack. Looks a little bit like Tom Cruise, except without the teeth. I mean, he _has_ teeth, but he doesn't look like he's going to rip out your jugular with them. And he doesn't have the crazy cult." Emmett paused, considering. "At least, I hope he doesn't."

"I don't remember him even a little bit," Ted said. "Em--"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. The important thing is, he asked me out. On an actual _date_," Emmett clarified, "not just a fuck in the backseat of his car. Which, by the by, is a Jaguar."

"That's great, Em. Fabulous. Wonderful. But--"

"So what should I wear? I'm thinking I want something elegant, something classy, but not so elegant and classy that I can't show off a little flash and sparkle."

"EMMETT!"

"No need to shout, Teddy," Emmett sniffed.. "I'm right here."

Ted sighed. "Listen, Em. You can't say a word to anyone. But… Jennifer Taylor walked in on Brian and Justin…" Ted rose from his seat to make sure his office door was still securely closed. He could see no one through the frosted glass, but he whispered just to be sure. "While they were having sex."

"No!" Emmett gasped.

"Yes!"

"Oh, Justin, the poor baby," Emmett chuckled. "He must be horrified. Imagine having your mother walk in while you're fucking."

"Imagine having your mother walk in while you're fucking Brian Kinney!"

"He probably asked Jennifer to have a seat and take some notes."

"That's Brian," Ted agreed. "Always the philanthropist, ever eager to help a poor soul in need."

"I wonder what Jen thinks," Emmett mused.

"That her son is one lucky son of a bitch?" Ted suggested.

"Hmmm. Or that she needs to consider giving the ol' strap-on a whirl."

Ted laughed. "Highly doubtful, Em."

"You never know, Teddy. Jennifer might look like a PTA mom on the outside, but I'd bet my balls that she has the soul of a flamenco dancer."

"A flamenco dancer?"

"They're fabulous!" Emmett enthused. "All that colour and movement and-- Ted?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"What should I wear on my date?"

"Em," Ted said, "you wouldn't be _you_ without some flash and sparkle."

 

**Friday, 8:45pm**

"She didn't!" Lindsay's eyes sparkled as she covered her mouth to hide her grin. "Oh my…"

"What?"

Lindsay scowled in Melanie's direction, holding up a finger as she switched the receiver to her other ear. "But what did Brian--"

"Figures it's Brian," Melanie muttered. She turned her attention back to the pile of dirty dishes, and plunged her hands into the soapy water. "I don't think I want to know."

"Take care, Em. Love you!" Lindsay ended her call and hooked a tea towel from the cupboard doorknob. Grabbed a plate from the dish rack. Hummed a little.

"Okay, fine," Melanie groused a minute later. "Tell me."

"Jennifer Taylor walked in on Brian while he was… well…"

"Fucking?" Melanie filled in. She snorted. "Big surprise there. When _isn't_ Brian fucking?"

"But he was with--"

"Brian Kinney," Melanie interrupted, gesturing heatedly with a spaghetti sauce encrusted fork, "is a slut. He'll fuck anyone, anywhere, anytime. It doesn't matter if it's a backroom, bath house, or bar fucking mitzvah. If there's an opportunity to fuck, he'll take it. Jennifer can't possibly be surprised that he's fucking around with anyone with a cock while Justin's out of town."

"He was _with_ Justin," Lindsay explained.

"Oh."

Lindsay giggled.

"Poor Jen," Mel snickered. "No mother wants to see that."

"Brian Kinney's my dad," a soft and slightly slurry voice said from the doorway. The girls looked up, startled, to see a sleepy-eyed pyjama-clad Gus, one hand clutching his toy bear and the other grasping Jenny Rebecca's chubby little fist.

Mel and Linds exchanged a guilty glance.

"Oh, honey," Lindsay said, "you two should be in bed."

"Fuck," Jenny Rebecca said gleefully. The toddler took a step forward on wobbly legs and threw her arms wide, laughing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

 

**Friday, 10:59pm**

Tucker pulled Jennifer against his chest, smoothing his hands along her back and up to her shoulders. "You're so tense," he murmured against her neck.

"Long day," Jennifer said, leaning into his touch. His long fingers dug expertly into her shoulders, slowly easing away the stiffness. She let her head drop forward, her long hair hanging in her eyes, and breathed deeply.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jen hesitated. Normally, she told Tucker everything. If asked, she would have said that the ability to do so -- the knowledge that she could unburden herself of everything to Tucker, without judgement, without censure, was the thing she loved most about him. The thing he had least in common with Craig. She felt free with him in a way she never had before.

But this…

"I just want to forget about it," Jen said finally. "Wipe it from my memory. Pretend it never happened."

She felt Tucker's lips brush against her neck. "I can help with that."

She turned in his arms and curled around him. Kissed him softly. And as the kiss deepened and nightclothes were shed, she reached down to wrap her fingers around his lengthening dick.

"Oh," she said.

Tucker opened his eyes. "What?"

"I just… never…" Jennifer couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Tucker's cock. A perfectly well-formed, reasonably if not unmanageably thick, always previously interesting and more than satisfactory cock. But now that she'd gotten a glimpse of… well, now that she'd seen that there was more… well, now that she'd seen _hard_ and _thick_ and _thrusting_ and…

Well.

"What?" Tucker looked down at his sadly now flaccid dick. "Whaaat?"

Jennifer fled, giggling, to the bathroom.

 

**Friday, 11:55pm**

Babylon was packed to the rafters, as usual. Brian took in the seething throng proudly.

"Pretty good crowd," Justin yelled over the music.

"Just a typical Friday night in the pleasure palace," Brian replied nonchalantly.

"Don't tell me -- you're the king."

Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek. "I thought you were the King of Babylon. I seem to remember a crown and everything."

"Don't remind me," Justin laughed. "But if I'm the king… then I demand that you take me to the backroom immediately." He looked Brian over imperiously. "Peasant."

Brian sketched a bow. "Your highness."

Justin laughed again, tugging on Brian's hand to tow him into the backroom. Other aspects of Babylon may have changed -- and improved -- during Brian's tenure as proprietor, but the backroom always stayed the same. Black walls, black floors, minimal lighting, and the overwhelming scent of sex and sweat.

And--

"Hey Todd," Justin greeted the regular warmly as they staggered by him in the long passageway. "How's it going?"

Todd pulled his lips away from the less than impressive cock of his latest trick. "Fiiine," he grinned.

Justin nodded in return and then Brian's tongue was in his ear and his jeans were already loose at his hips and he'd basically forgotten that Todd even existed when---

"Oh and hey, Justin, man," Todd called out. "Sorry to hear about that thing with your mom."

"What?" Justin's head whipped in Todd's direction, but Todd was already reabsorbed in what was practically his life's work. Justin turned panicked eyes to Brian instead. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," Brian soothed. He palmed a hand down Justin's chest, pinning him against the wall. "Ignore him."

Justin pushed back. "How? How can he possibly -- this is just -- I can't believe it!"

Brian sighed. "You know what would make you feel better? Getting on your knees."

"I bet it was Michael!" Justin said. "I bet my mom went running to Deb and Deb told Mich--"

"You know, you can't think if you're giving me a blow job."

"Actually, I can't think when you're fucking me. I think perfectly well when I'm sucking you off."

"Fine," Brian bit out. "But you can't _talk_ when you're giving me a blow job."

Justin ignored him and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm calling Michael."

"Jesus Christ." Brian reached out quickly to snag the phone. "Okay. We'll go home and _I'll_ suck _you_ off, and then I'll fuck you so hard you can't think for a week. Or at least until this blows over."

Justin narrowed his eyes. "Five blowjobs. _And_ when we move into Britin, we get a puppy."

"She caught us fucking, Sunshine, not planning a terrorist attack."

Justin grinned sheepishly. "The puppy was too much, huh?"

Brian tugged on Justin's collar and pulled him toward the door. "Just a tad over the top," he agreed. "But maybe we'll start you out with a goldfish."

 

**The Next Day  
Saturday, 1:47pm**

 

"I hope you boys got enough to eat," Debbie said cheerfully as she cleared away the last of the dirty dishes from the table.

"It was great, Debbie," Ben replied.

"You always make enough to feed fifty people, Deb." Carl rubbed at his ever expanding belly.

"Well, they're growing boys," Debbie pointed out. "And you can take some of the leftovers in to the station tonight."

Michael flopped down on the sofa with an audible groan. "I'll always eat too much when we come here for lunch." He eyed Brian and Justin, snuggling together on the sofa. Brian's arm flung casually over Justin's shoulder, his fingers trailing lightly over Justin's arm. Almost as though he were writing something on his flesh… words that only Justin could ever understand.

"Oh! That reminds me. Brian, Justin's mother was looking for you yesterday. You weren't answering your cell, but I told her to just head over to the loft. She said she had something for you to sign. Did you see her?"

"You," Justin gritted out.

Michael looked up innocently. "What?"

"I knew it was your fault!" Justin slapped Brian on the thigh. "I fucking told you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Michael protested.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Right."

"What?" Hunter asked.

Emmett and Ted exchanged a uneasy look. Carl examined his fingernails. Debbie scrubbed entirely too vigorously at a stain on the dining room table.

"Actually," Ted finally admitted, "we all know."

Justin pressed his lips together. "Well, that's just great."

"Will somebody tell me what the fuck is going on?" Hunter demanded.

"Jennifer Taylor walked in on Brian and Justin--"

Justin's eyes flashed fire. "Ted!"

"Making love," Emmett finished obliviously. "I'm sure it was very tender and romantic."

"Dude! That is fucked up!"

"Tell me about it," Justin moaned.

"I mean, my mom used to _like_ to watch, but my mom's fucking crazy. Your mom's, like, super civilized and shit."

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Deb put in. "It's clearly upsetting to poor Sunshine."

"So," Hunter said to Brian. "Full frontal or all fours?"

"Hunter," Ben warned. "That's none of your business."

"All fours."

"Brian!" Michael squealed.

"Doggy style! Maximum coverage, dude!" Hunter turned his attention back to Justin. "Jeez, your mom must have got an eyeful, huh?"

"You know," Justin gritted out, looking at Michael, "nobody would even know if you could just shut your trap for once."

"Me?" Michael protested. "I didn't know a thing until thirty seconds ago!"

"You mean Deb kept her mouth shut?" Ted muttered. "That's a first."

"Hey, asshole! I'll have you know that I take personal confidences very seriously. I would never violate that kind of trust."

"Sorry, Deb," Ted said.

"You'd better be," Debbie said.

Brian rose fluidly from the sofa, tugging on Justin's arm to drag him up as well. "Debbie, your cooking was delicious as always, the company was divine, the conversation inspiring--"

"You're so full of shit, Brian Kinney," Debbie laughed.

"Much as we hate to leave," Brian continued, "we've got to go if we're going to make our flight."

"Thank God," Justin murmured under his breath.

"You just go and enjoy yourselves, boys. And Justin, sweetie, don't you even think about that little… incident. Hell, if you only knew how many times I walked in on Michael while he was with another guy--"

"Ma!"

"My point is," Debbie said, "it's no big deal."

"That's what I keep telling him," Brian said as he hustled Justin into the foyer. "After all, what did Jen expect? Every boy should have a good rousing fuck the morning after his wedding."

"Whaaat?" Deb shrieked.

"His-- his--" Ted sputtered.

"Duuude," Hunter said approvingly.

"See you when we get back from the honeymoon," Brian called out as he shut the door.

"Well played," Justin said approvingly as they slipped and slid their way down the icy sidewalk to the car.

Brian inclined his head in response.

"You realize, though," Justin continued, eyes sparkling, "that this means you have to marry me now."

"Sunshine," Brian answered, slipping his hand into Justin's, "I have no problem with that."


End file.
